You Can Come To Me
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Set during season 2 finale. Haley's ruined so many relationships in such a short amount of time. She lost her husband, her best friend, and she gave up her music career to go back to him. But does he want her back? I suck at summaries so please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So I was trying to write a new chapter for ITPOAA, but I was stuck and my mind was blank. And like I told you guys, whenever I get stuck, I write a songfic or a one parter. I've been on a Jesse McCartney kick lately (I LOVE his CD! You should go buy it!) and most of his songs can apply to Laley and after watching that AMAZING season finale with all that Laley lovin' I got inspired to write this little songfic/short story to one of his songs. The song is called "Come To Me". It's only three short chapters and I'm done with the story already so I'll be able to post faster. The next chapter probably will be up tomorrow, depending if my dad lets me on the computer. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating: **K to T

**You Can Come To Me**

**Chapter 1**

_Under the silver stars  
__Right where he broke your heart_

Nathan opened the door and his face paled at the sight in front of him. Haley was standing there on his doorstep. "Hi," Haley said softly as she stared into his eyes then looked down at the ground. Once Nathan got over the shock that Haley was standing before him, he became angry, and bitter. "What are you doing here Haley," he asked with a growl. "I came home… I uh, I went to the apartment but it was empty…" "I moved back home," Nathan answered in a short clipped tone, "my mom got out of rehab." "That's great Nathan," Haley replied as tears came to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I missed you so much…" Nathan allowed himself to be lost in her embrace for a moment, but only a moment. And it was in that moment that Haley kissed him. It was tender and passionate and heated, her mouth pressed hard to his. He tensed and pulled back, pushing her slightly away from him as his face contorted in anger, "Why'd you come back, Haley? We're divorced now. You can go live the life you always wanted, making music. Why don't you go run back to Chris? I'm sure he can help cheer you up." She looked up at him, a hurt expression on her face, "I told you, I'm not with Chris. I came home to you, Nathan. I thought a divorce was best so that maybe we could start over. I'm done with the tour. I love you Nathan. I gave it all up to come back to you." "Well I don't want you back. Go find somewhere else to live," Nathan screamed angrily as he took a step back in the house and slammed the door in her face.

_Girl you know, I'd give you everything  
__I wanna hold your hand  
__And say the words he never said  
__I'll make you promises you can believe_

Haley collapsed at the foot of his door, too exhausted from her run and constant sobbing to even stand. She knocked lightly on the door as she called out weakly between choked sobs, "Luke…"

Inside his room, Lucas was reading a book with some soft music playing in the background. He thought he heard something, but just shook his head and returned to his book. He was probably imagining things. Then he heard it again. He stood from the bed and walked over to his door and opened it slightly, looking outside for the sound he'd heard. He heard it, this time louder, and he looked down at his feet, finding a sobbing Haley in a tangle of limbs just a few inches from him. "Hales," he whispered in shock, then quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her inside, laying her on his bed. He returned for her red duffel bag then shut the door and carefully crawled onto the bed beside her. She immediately latched onto him and buried her head in the crook of his neck as she continued to cry. Lucas slowly stroked her hair and rubbed her back in soothing circles as he tried to calm her down.

'_She must have gone to see Nathan,' _he thought as he felt her hot tears on his skin and fought the urge to kiss all her tears away. He give anything not to see her cry; he hated see her cry and when she was hurting. Once she had calmed down slightly, he kissed her forehead and took her hand into his, entwining their fingers.

_Let me be the one  
__Telling you it's alright  
__Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry  
__Let me be the one  
__Lovin' you when you're weak  
__For all the strength you need  
__You can come to me_

"Everything is going to be alright Hales. It may not look like it now, but it will. I promise," Lucas said softly as he kissed the knuckles on her slender fingers. She didn't say a word, just snuggled closer and he pulled her tighter to him, trying to give her the strength she needed to get through this. "You can come to me, Hales. Whenever you need me, I'll be here," he whispered quietly as he felt her begin to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Due to the AMAZING feedback I've gotten for this already, I'm going to post the next chapter. There's only one left after this! I hope you like it! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating: **K to T

**You Can Come To Me**

**Chapter 2**

_When you're down and you feel so lonely  
__Turn around you can come to me  
__When you're down baby I will be the only  
__Come to me_

Haley stood on the roof of Karen's café, staring at the empty slate of asphalt that once used to be so warm and inviting but now felt so cold. She heard the click of the door and she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He was the only one that came up here. "It's all gone," she said softly, sadness in her voice, tears forming in her eyes again. "I cleaned it all up and put it away. It didn't feel right playing without you and I don't come up here much anymore. It was like a bad reminder that you were gone and weren't coming back…" Lucas responded with a pained expression as he too looked at the empty space. "I'm back now," she replied softly. "But for how long," he answered with slight anger and annoyance in his voice. She quickly looked up at him, surprised at his tone, "For good. I quit the tour so I could go back to Nathan, but he doesn't want me back…" Haley began to cry again as she buried her head in her hands. Lucas walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "God, I screwed everything up so much…" she managed to get out, "I screwed up my whole life. I screwed up with Nathan, with you, all my friends…" "I'll always be here for you Hales," Lucas replied. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent, "Thanks Luke. It was so much simpler when it was just the two of us, you know?" He stroked her hair, "Yeah, I know."

_You can just be yourself  
_'_Cause I don't want nobody else  
__All of your secrets are safe with me  
__For the kind of love you can trust  
__For more than just a crush  
__Baby, won't you just come to me?_

"You're my best friend Luke, and I will always love you," Haley sniffled as she snuggled into him. Haley had always loved him, both in platonic and romantic ways. She hated keeping this big secret from him but she feared his reaction if she told him, feared that he would reject her because he didn't feel that way and it would end up ruining their friendship. She had ruined enough relationships for a lifetime in just a few short months. She couldn't lose him, he was the only real friend she had left.

She had always felt so safe in his arms, loved, cherished. She had never felt that way with anybody else. Sure, she had felt some of it with Nathan, but it wasn't the same. With Nathan it was always fights and conditions of worth and reprimands. With Luke it was simple acceptance for who you were, without judgment, no matter if he understood your reasons or not.

"I'll always love you too Hales," he whispered as he hugged her tighter to him.

_Let me be the one  
__Telling you it's alright  
__Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry  
__Let me be the one  
__Lovin' you when you're weak  
__For all the strength you need  
__You can come to me_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I just noticed that I hadn't posted the last part of this story up here so I'm posting it now. I hope you like the ending! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating: **K to T

**You Can Come To Me**

**Chapter 3**

_When I've got you in my arms  
__Say it's where you want to be  
_'_Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
__Promising my heart, oh my heart_

It had been a month and a half, nearly two months, since Haley had come back to Tree Hill. Things had returned to normal, at least for Haley and Lucas. It was just them two again, Luke and Hales, them against the world. They had mended their broken friendship while Lucas helped her through her grief over Nathan. They had rebuilt the miniature golf course up on the roof and resumed their Friday night movie marathons. Which was what they were doing now. They were curled up together on Luke's couch as they watched Win A Date With Tad Hamilton for what seemed like the hundredth time. He always acted like he hated the movie, because it was a girly chick flick, but he actually liked it because in the end, the best friend got the girl. And it did seem to apply to their situation. Haley had fallen for Nathan, the big shot, bad boy basketball star then Chris, the bad boy rock star. He shook his head slightly. She would never choose him. It was always the good girls who chose the bad guys, not the good girls choosing the good guys. He didn't stand a chance.

Yet despite the sadness washing over him, he still held her in his arms, not wanting to let her go. Letting her go would mean that she would move on, find another person to love, and probably have her heart broken again. The bad boys were always that way. And he didn't know if he could stand to see it broken a third time. So he just held her comfortably in his arms, her own arms wrapped around his torso and her head resting against his chest, the smell of her shampoo intoxicating his senses.

"I never want to leave your arms. They make me feel so safe. Never stop holding me Luke," she whispered as she pulled him tighter to her. "I'll hold you forever, Hales, always and forever," he vowed to her.

_Let me be the one  
__Telling you it's alright  
__Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry  
__Let me be the one  
__Lovin' you when you're weak  
__For all the strength you need  
__You can come to me_

She looked up to smile at him and found her lips just centimeters away from his. Haley licked her lips in anticipation, wondering if she should just take the plunge and kiss him. Lucas got to it first. He slowly leaned his head down and brushed her lips with his own tentatively, hoping she wouldn't resist him. She didn't. She placed one hand on his cheek as she pulled his face closer to deepen the kiss. Slowly, they gave each other's tongues access to their mouths as they still continued to kiss slowly, tasting and exploring each other as Lucas stroked her hair and Haley ran her hand up and down his back. When they finally parted for air, Lucas gently pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll never stop holding you, Hales, and I'll never stop loving you," he whispered into her hair as he hugged her. She smiled as she brushed her hand over the side of his head, kissing his cheek softly, "I love you too."


End file.
